Oz the B Rabbit
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Oz stumbled upon a nostalgic toy box in Abyss. This was where he began the life he never remembered. His life as the chain B-Rabbit. Follow Oz the B-Rabbit and his best friend Humpty Dumpty as they discover Oz's reason for being cast to Abyss the 2nd time
1. Humpty Dumpty's Toy Box

**~Oz the B-Rabbit~**

_**Chapter 01: Humpty Dumpty's Toy Box.**_

"Oh my Will of Abyss!" The girl in the middle in the room almost dropped her tea. "Oz?" She exclaimed in question. After all, the black-haired and red-eyed boy wasn't one she expected to pay her humble toy box a visit. "Wha…?" The bloodstained black rabbit looked confused. "OZ!" The girl ran to him and gave him a hug. "OH MY WILL! WHY ARE YOU IN ABYSS? DID YOU DIE? DID SOMEONE CAST YOU BACK TO ABYSS? I THOUGHT YOU'RE CONTRACTED BY SOMEONE!"

Oz cringed at the girl's loud voice, but for some reason, he felt utterly familiar to this hug. "Why don't you let him go, Humpty? You're crushing him." A boy with pitch-black eyes said to his other half. The boy wasn't like the girl, who looked like a human girl with long white hair in pigtails and pitch-black eyes. The boy was disfigured, and didn't look human, even in his 'energy-saving' form. That was why he wore a long black robe and wore bandages to cover his face. His white hair wasn't spotless like the girl, it was bloodstained.

"But… I admit that you're not the chain I expected to see in our toy box, Oz." The boy said calmly. Oz was confused. He looked around, and he felt an unexplainable nostalgia towards the place. "You're right, Dumpty." Humpty sighed. The girl went back to her seat, leaving Oz standing, confused. "I-I'm…" Oz began, but didn't know what to say. "I seriously think that you're contracted by someone, Oz." Dumpty said calmly.

"We saw you at the human world, yea. But… you didn't look like our best friend Oz. So… well, yeah." Humpty looked remorseful, but she didn't look at Oz's eyes. Dumpty smiled calmly. "Why don't you take a seat, Oz? After all, this toy box is also your home. Why do you think we have three beds, three chairs, and three cup of teas?" Dumpty took a sip at his own tea. Humpty nodded in agreement.

Even though he was unsure, Oz took a seat at the remaining empty seat. He felt nostalgic, like he was home. But… home wasn't here. Home is where Ada and Uncle Oscar were. But… why? "I'm sorry for hurting you back then, Oz." The girl said to him shyly as she peeked from her cup. "You looked… _different_. I mean, it's you, but with emerald eyes and golden hair. It was seriously weird. And… you didn't _feel _like you're you." Humpty said regretfully.

"Who… are you guys?" Oz asked. The boy and girl looked confused, but they smiled to each other. "We're Humpty Dumpty, of course," The girl said as she hit her chest proudly. "This is our energy conserving form. We split so we can recover energy efficiently." Dumpty explained calmly. "But, you wouldn't know that, would you Oz? Since this would be the first time you were thrown back to Abyss." Humpty nodded at Dumpty's explanation.

"Huh? Thrown back to Abyss?" Oz asked, still utterly confused. "You know, chains that weren't destroyed by the Will of Abyss will be thrown back here in their energy conserving form. Those like Bug and Grim, or Mad Baby, they were weak, and that's why they died when they're thrown back. We're different. For example, after…" Humpty stopped her chattering and looked solemnly to the ground. Dumpty petted her head and continued.

"After Elliot Nightray, our core contractor, rejected us; we were thrown back here into Abyss. Humpty was the first one to wake, and then she searched for me. And then after we met each other, we found the toy box we used to live in and wait until we can open the portal into the real world," Dumpty took a sip of his own tea. "What we don't expect is your return, Oz." The boy finished. "True true!" Humpty chided.

Oz reached his own temple. He was so confused by everything that was happening now. He was sure that he was conversing with Jack, trying to convince him not to kill Leo. But then Jack pushed him deeper and deeper within their consciousness, there was no Abyss involved…

But, how did he end up in Abyss?

"Um, Oz…?" Humpty asked him as she twirled the spoon in her cup of tea. "Do you have a mirror? He asked. Humpty nodded. "We do. Wait I'll take it for you." She stood up and disappeared behind the veiled door. Oz took a better look of his surroundings.

The place was warm and cozy. It was kind of Alice's tower he'd seen in the past memories of Tragedy of Sablier, only that this placed was square instead of round. The furniture was color-coordinated and every utensil came in sets of three. Three cups, three chairs, three dolls, and more. Dumpty didn't say anything as Oz looked curiously around the toy box.

"Here it is! And I brought some photographs we took when Dormouse-san brought a camera from the human world." Humpty was pushing a full-stand mirror with her right hand and some wooden photo frames.

Oz rushed in front of the mirror and looked at himself furiously.

…but it wasn't _him_. He knew that he has blond hair and emerald eyes. His clothes were that of casual mix of a white long-sleeved shirt, red tie, black vest with golden trim, green square-motive shorts and brown boots. But now he didn't look like a Vessalius—golden hair with emerald eyes—at all. His hairstyle was like the previous one, only it was black instead of blond. His eyes were red instead of green. His clothes were similar to Alice, only it was red-and-white robe and black shorts, with white boots instead of the tight skirt Alice had.

He snatched the photograph from Humpty as well. It was definitely him, grinning as he pinched the girl's—Humpty's cheek and his other hand were trying to pull the boy—Dumpty closer. The other photo was of him, Humpty, Dumpty, Cheshire and… _the White Alice_.

"Oh that one was taken when the Will of Abyss and Cheshire suddenly appeared and said that she wanted a photograph taken as well." Humpty said as she sat down and took another sip of her tea. "I… had a life here?" Oz asked quietly. "Of course you have," Dumpty answered calmly. "Sit down Oz! We'll spell out about our best friend Oz to you!"

Oz took a seat and started to listen to the chain duo's story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Duuuuuuuuuuuumpty! Any luck in finding the door today?" Humpty asked cheerily as she opened the toy box's door for her counterpart. "I didn't find the door. But… I found this." Humpty gasped a little as she saw Dumpty hoisted up a human girl by her waist. "Is this our dinner?" She asked with utterly serious tone. "No. She's a child of misfortune." Dumpty sighed.<em>

"_Eughhh I hate them. What do we do now? Kill her? Let her die?" Humpty asked as she took off Dumpty's wet robes and shoes. "Hmm, she seemed to have __**something **__within her, and the core of Abyss seemed to have merged with that __**something**__. And she's also contracted a chain. I couldn't care less about her, but I do care about the core of Abyss and the chain within her." Dumpty said calmly. "Okay then, let's take care of this… human girl." Humpty sighed at Dumpty's kindness._

"_Hmm I'll go and change my clothes. Can you look after her? I'll make us some tea." Humpty nodded, displeased with Dumpty's kindness, but smiled at the tea offer. After all, the teas Dumpty made were better than her own._

_Suddenly, the human girl groaned and woke up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "OH MY CORE! DUMPTYYYYYYYYY! SHE'S AWAKE! OH DARN WHAT DO I DO?" Humpty panicked. The girl looked at her with curious red eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. Humpty looked at her red eyes, but didn't say anything. She stood up and fidgeted nervously. When Dumpty appeared with their tea, she ran and hid behind him._

"_I'm sorry if we startled you, human girl," Dumpty apologized humbly. He petted Humpty's white hair, soothing her. "You know of chains, yes? We're Humpty Dumpty, a high chain that the previous head of Baskerville morphed into. Since we are still looking for a contractor, we think that it's the best interest to split and gather energy separately. For now, you may call me Dumpty and this girl is-" _

"_Humpty." She chided. "Yes. Humpty. Are there questions you wish to ask?" Dumpty asked calmly. Humpty was pouting and trembling behind him. After all, this was the first time she saw a human in Abyss or human in general besides Glen. When they contracted Celia, Dumpty was the one who did all the work while she just slept within their Chain form._

"_We're in Abyss, right?" The girl asked. "Yes, we are." Dumpty answered. "How come I'm still alive?" She asked another question. "Abyss is not hell you know? Ugh I hate it when you humans think like that. Abyss is a broken toy box that once belonged to the core of Abyss. It's the birthplace of chains." Humpty explained with a pouty tone. "What's the core of Abyss?" The human girl asked again. Gee she does nothing but asking questions._

"_The core of Abyss is a mysterious being that is the core of Abyss' existence. We don't know any more than that." Dumpty shook his head. "Ah, another answer of 'why I'm still alive' question is because Dumpty saved you from the low-class chains before they can eat you." Humpty added. The girl looked confused, but she didn't say anything. She merely looked around their toy box and smiled._

"_Um, I will probably die after I give birth to my child. So… I'm in your care for now?" She looked hesitantly to Humpty Dumpty's direction. Dumpty merely looked at Humpty with a smile, since if they're going to take care of this human girl, Humpty will be the one who meet her face to face every day. The white-haired girl looked at the human from hair to toe and approached her. "I'll let you stay if you answer my question." She said while pouting, clearly defeated by Dumpty's pleading smile. "Yes?" The girl asked. "What's your name?" Humpty asked._

_The red-eyed human girl merely smiled. "My name is Lacie. Lacie Baskerville."_

**oOo**

_After some time passed in Abyss, Lacie had been a lovely addition to the Humpty Dumpty's toy box. She also learned how to make tea, and it always came out better than Humpty's tea. She even got praised by Mad Hatter-san, who found the door to the real world and was stocking up in Abyss before finding himself a contractor. _

_Humpty often got jealous of her, but she liked Lacie a lot as well, that was why she put up with her. Honestly, the time the three of them spent over tea was the favorite time of Humpty Dumpty's life. But… it didn't last very long._

_Suddenly, after approximately nine months in human world time, Lacie convulsed and fell. Humpty brought her outside the toy box and called for Dumpty. The two of them watched as cold-metal chains shot out from Lacie's big stomach. "LACIE!" Humpty shouted. The red-eyed girl gasped from the pain, but she eventually smiled. "Thank you, Humpty… Dumpty… I was happy…" She muttered. "Lacie…!" Humpty cried._

"_But… but… this is it. As a child of misfortune, I was given a second chance to be happy in Abyss. But, this is my punishment. C-can you name my baby… Alice?" Lacie shouted frantically after she uttered the name 'Alice'. Humpty Dumpty was stunned. "Goodbye and thank you… Hump…ty… Dum…pty." Lacie dispersed into bloody pieces, but a chain with __**two **__human babies appeared in her place._

_Humpty cried and wailed as loud as she can. Dumpty looked stricken, but he kept on strong as he held his crying sister. He looked at the chain and babies curiously. "The core…" He whispered. "The core is split between them, isn't it?" Dumpty walked to Lacie's chain and children. "I-it's split between t-the chain a-and the white-haired child…" She stuttered._

"_The black-haired child looked so much like Lacie. But… I don't think she'll remain in Abyss for long." Dumpty took the human children in his arms, and Humpty took the black-rabbit chain instead. "So… we're supposed to name Lacie's baby Alice. But there are two of them. What should we do?" Dumpty asked. "Just name both of them Alice." Humpty answered. "And this one…"_

_Humpty looked at the still sleeping chain with a smile. "Its name will be B-Rabbit! The Baskerville-Rabbit!" She smiled to herself. "I thought the B stands for 'Black' since its fur is black or 'Bloodstained' since he came out of Lacie bloodstained." Dumpty replied. "Well, the B can stand for that too. But… this B can stand as a reminder to this child. That he's also a remnant of Lacie Baskerville…" Humpty explained._

"_But… B-Rabbit doesn't sound like a name. It doesn't sound like 'Alice' you know? A proper name." Dumpty argued. "Hmmm what about Oz? It's practical." Humpty smiled. "Oz, eh? Fine. Let that one be Oz."_

"_Nice to meet you, Alice, Alice, Oz!"_

**oOo**

"_So… Alice disappeared?" Dumpty asked. Humpty nodded. "The White Alice suddenly disappeared, and the Black Alice was suddenly pulled to the human world…" Humpty explained. Dumpty nodded with understanding. "How about Oz?" The boy asked. "Oz suddenly remembered about his time as Lacie's chain. And then he disappeared."_

_Humpty looked sad, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. "Well, if the time is right, I'm sure we'll get to see them again, right?" Dumpty asked, trying to cheer Humpty up. The white-haired girl smiled. "Yep!"_

* * *

><p>"And then we didn't know what happened to the Black Alice, but we do know that the White Alice now existed as the Will of Abyss, and you... well, you're complicated. You eventually returned to our toy box, seemingly forgetting that you were once our charge. But, you completely remembered the time when you were Lacie's chain. We didn't care though; you're still our Lacie's legacy. But eventually, you become our best of friend by your own, Oz!" Humpty smiled, and Dumpty nodded.<p>

Oz didn't feel like they were lying. And he could actually familiarize himself without any effort; like it really was the truth that was hidden for so long. But it still didn't answer his question. "I need to return to the human world…" Oz muttered. "Eh? Why?" Humpty furrowed her eyebrows. "Even though… even though I really am Oz the Baskerville-Rabbit. I still want to know why I'm cast into Abyss this time. Why am I a chain? How did I become Oz Vessalius? I want to know!"

Humpty Dumpty looked astounded, but Dumpty put his cup of tea back to the saucer. "We'll help you!" Humpty said as she looked to Dumpty who nodded. "Eh?" Oz looked puzzled. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Oz. But, there's no way you'll be able to defeat Jabberwock, Dodo and the others by yourself." Dumpty shook his head. "And besides, you're our best friend. There's no way we'll leave you alone!" Humpty grinned.

"But… well, we need you to do something." Dumpty said solemnly. Humpty gasped but eventually calmed down. "We need you to find our contractor." Oz cocked his head. "Your contractor? Is it Leo? Or… no way." Oz widened his eyes. "He's here, somewhere in the Abyss. We—no, I asked the Will of Abyss to bring him back. And now he's here, wondering by himself." Humpty answered.

"Elliot… is alive?" Oz asked in awe. "Yes, he's alive." Dumpty stood up and hugged the guilty-looking Humpty. He turned his face to Oz and ruffled his own bloodstained-white hair.

"If you find our contractor, Elliot Nightray, for us… We will help you find the answers to your questions, Oz."


	2. The Price Given

**~Oz the B-Rabbit~**

_**Chapter 02: The Price Given.**_

Confusion.

That was the only word that was running in Oz's mind. The Abyss he knew looked like an endless space of darkness and water, and sometimes broken toy box. But… this Abyss, even if it was still dark, looked like some kind of town. It was packed with chains, which devour one and another. It was a disgusting sight, but Oz convinced himself that he was also a chain, and it was normal. He, after all, was very proud of his adaptability.

"At this rate it'll be difficult to find Elliot Nightray…" Dumpty said as he looked around. Oz wanted to flee from this place, but he kept on trying to keep up with Dumpty's pace. "Hey, Dumpty, why aren't we with Humpty?" Oz asked. He was genuinely curious. Dumpty looked at him with his unforgiving pitch-black eyes. Oz didn't flinch or back away. It was scary, yes, but he felt like he'd dealt with this often. "Someone needed to guard the toy box, no?" Dumpty answered, but Oz stopped grabbed his sleeve.

"That wasn't what you wanted to say." The red-eyed boy said with much bravery. Dumpty seethed, but immediately let go of Oz's hand. "I hate Elliot Nightray." Dumpty said with a growl. "He… is an idiot. He didn't know how much Humpty had to suffer for him. How much Humpty sacrificed herself for him. And in the end, he rejected us when he knew nothing at all." Dumpty looked very… _inhuman_ when he said it. Oz only narrowed his eyes.

"If so… why are we looking for him? I want to save Elliot, he's my friend, but… why would _you_?" Oz asked. The bloodstained-haired boy only looked at him with a sad and irritated look. "It's the price of Humpty's wish… and for Humpty; I'm willing to do almost everything." Dumpty clicked his tongue and marched forward. "Hey wait!" Oz ran after him.

Suddenly, the dimension distorted and they were in another place. He _knew _this place. It was where he met Alice for the first time…

"Oz, don't be distracted. This place is unpleasant." Dumpty said coldly. He went around the place and looked around. "Oz…? Oz… Vessalius?" Oz gasped when he heard a tired-sounding voice. It never lacked the pride and mocking. It was definitely…

"Elliot?" Oz asked as he looked at one of the toy box. Dumpty opened the toy box, but refused to see what was inside. "Huh?" Oz could only jump at the brown-haired and pale blue-eyed boy. "ELLIOT!"

Dumpty could only click his tongue.

* * *

><p>"Oz? Dumpty? That was fas—"<p>

"Hello, Humpty."

Humpty could only flinch as he heard the cold voice. She wanted to slam the door of the man's face, but, the man was already inside the toy box. "Are you thinking of banishing me? Bad Humpty, bad Humpty." The man intruded like it was nothing. He sat on Dumpty's chair and served a tea for himself. "U-um, is there any reason you're-?"

"Can't I visit my mate's house?"

Humpty flinched and shivered. "I-I'm not…" Before she could continue, the man was already in front of her, clamping her mouth shut. "I will not hear rejection from you. Is that clear?" Humpty could only nod when the man partly-transformed into his chain form. "You should be happy, Humpty. If it weren't for me… you would have died." The man yawned and he returned to his seat.

"Mad Hatter-san… could you please leave? Oz and Dumpty might return soon, and… aren't you contracted?" Humpty asked meekly as she poured a tea for herself. She was shaking with fear. "Oz? Oz the B-Rabbit? He's back?" Humpty gasped, but, with one sharp glare from those fearful red eyes, she receded. "Y-y-yes…" Humpty said fearfully.

Mad Hatter laughed out loud as Humpty shook uncontrollably. She feared this chain the most. It wasn't the Jabberwock-san, Dodo-san, Raven-san, or any of the other chains that was once Glen Baskerville. It was this man. The Mad Hatter.

"I should kill him, shouldn't I? After all he's the chain that the Will of Abyss seemed to favor…" Humpty was still shaking, but she gathered her courage and spoke up. "D-don't hurt him! He's just returned to Abyss!" She exclaimed loudly.

That seemed to make Mad Hatter angry. He reached for Humpty's thin neck and pinned her to the floor, strangling her. "Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you tell me what to do? Because of the price you paid to the Will of Abyss for reviving that puny human, you're nothing, _nothing_ without Dumpty. And that was why you couldn't step out from this toy box, no? Without Dumpty, you're just a weak chain who couldn't do anything!" Mad Hatter burst out. "You're even weaker than March Hare! That's why, Humpty, that's why I decided to protect you! _Finally _there's someone else who needed me beside March Hare! C'mon, Humpty _let me-_!"

"Get your hands _off _of Humpty." The calm, cold, yet deadly voice shocked both Mad Hatter and Humpty. There were three of them, although one of them looked unconscious. Humpty gasped in relief. "…Break?" Oz asked. The man who strangled Dumpty really did look like Break. Only both of his eyes were present and he wore a long black robe with a metal chain on his neck and a top hat with various accessories. "Were you calling for my contractor, B-Rabbit? Certainly I'm not named Break."

Oz wanted to flinch when Break's chain called him 'B-Rabbit' so casually. He wanted to shiver, but kept in mind that he was holding the horribly weakened Elliot. "Have you turned deaf, Mad Hatter? I said, get off of Humpty." Dumpty transformed into his chain form. It was completely black, but still retained its long tongue. It looked like the replica that Oz once slaughtered in Isla Yura's mansion. Mad Hatter also turned to his chain form and subdued the smaller version of the original Humpty Dumpty.

"Let Dumpty go!" Humpty screamed. But, oddly, she didn't transform into her chain form. "What are you doing, Humpty? Hurry up and change to your chain form!" Oz shouted without thinking. Humpty immediately recoiled. "DON'T!" Dumpty shouted with distorted voice. He was still in his chain form. "You think she can…?" Mad Hatter turned his bright red eye to Oz. He changed back into his human form and pointed to the shivering Humpty.

"THAT GIRL SOLD EVERYTHING TO BRING A MERE HUMAN BACK TO LIFE! HER CHAIN FORM, HER POWER, EVEN HER ABILITY TO _EAT! _THAT WAS WHY I PROTECTED THAT WEAK CHAIN! THAT WAS WHY I PROTECTED THAT CHAIN WHO WAS EVEN WEAKER THAN MARCH HARE! THAT WAS WHY I BROUGHT HER HUMANS EVERYDAY TO EAT! RIGHT, HUMPTY? _RIGHT? !_"

Oz instinctively looked at Elliot, who stirred weakly. Humpty looked stricken, but she nodded weakly. Mad Hatter cackled evilly. And Dumpty changed back to his human form. Humpty looked at Oz with apologetic stare before her pitch-black eyes drifted to the boy beside him. "O-Oz…? Is that…?" She asked, covering her mouth. The black-haired boy looked to Elliot before nodding.

"Yes. He is Elliot Nightray."

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you to revive Elliot Nightray for me!" Humpty cried. Her voice was shaking and she didn't like it at all. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't care. She hadn't even found Dumpty. But… this wish… this wish is even more important than Dumpty. Than her own life.<em>

_The Will of Abyss put her cup of tea back to the saucer. She then stood up and threw herself to the sofa in the middle of the room. "If it isn't my favorite chain… after Cheshire of course," She smiled sweetly as she hugged the white rabbit doll. "Please… A-Alice!" Humpty was nervous to call the Will with her real name. She never told her about the truth. About Lacie Baskerville. But… she called her anyways. _

"_Why?" The Will asked. Humpty clenched her fists. She was unable to say anything. Why? Why did she want to save Elliot? "I… I-I…" She was speechless, but the Will was smiling like crazy. "Could it be that you feel the same way I feel to Jack to Elliot Nightray?" Humpty blushed. But, she didn't say anything. "It is! It is! Then… are you willing to pay the price?" She asked sweetly._

_Humpty trembled. But, she didn't budge. "Yes, I am. Tell me your price." The Will of Abyss laughed eerily, but then she looked at Humpty with crazed stare._

"_Very well, the price would be…"_

* * *

><p>The white-haired girl trembled furiously.<p>

She looked towards Elliot with mixed expression of joy, sadness, relief, and guilt. But then, she looked towards Mad Hatter with anger. "Leave…" She seethed as she approached her counterpart and got on her knees. She touched Dumpty's hand and looked at Mad Hatter with sheer anger. "I won't leave until you come with me to the human world, Humpty. I need to protect you, right?" Mad Hatter answered. "You're going to disturb Elliot's sleep. So leave." She said once more.

"_First, you cannot use your power unless it is for Elliot Nightray. This goes only for you, Humpty, but… the chain Humpty Dumpty can only be contracted by Elliot Nightray, no one else."_

They both turned into the Humpty Dumpty that Oz knew. A big, monstrous egg-like chain. Their tongue danced wildly, as if to drive the Mad Hatter away. "It can't be! You lost your ability to change back to your true form!" Mad Hatter exclaimed. Humpty Dumpty growled. But, Oz could feel the sheer determination that belonged to Humpty. _I want to protect Elliot!_

When their tongue was about to reach him and Elliot, it stopped abruptly.

"_Second, your life, Humpty, is connected to Elliot Nightray's. Meaning that if Elliot Nightray dies, you will disappear as well."_

Mad Hatter used the split second Humpty Dumpty stopped its tongue to transform into his chain form. He tried to destroy Humpty Dumpty's tongue, but another chain appeared to stop him. "Hatter! What are you doing? Why are you killing Humpty-chan and Dumpty-kun?" Oz widened his eyes. "Liam-san? !" He shouted. The Liam-san with a top hat only looked at him with a warm smile and shook his head.

"Ah, no, B-Rabbit, I am not my contractor. I'm March Hare." He said with a smile that looked exactly like Liam-san's. "Hare! What are you doing here? !" Mad Hatter groaned as he returned back to his human form. "I ask you to come here so you could get me some tea from Humpty Dumpty's toy box, not to kill them! Troublesome, troublesome." March Hare sighed.

Mad Hatter looked utterly embarrassed. He shouted some threats and marched away from the toy box. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Humpty-chan, Dumpty-kun. But, can I please have some of your tea?" Humpty Dumpty turned into their human form. Humpty looked exhausted and she collapsed, but Dumpty took a long glance at her before sighing. "I will get it. Oz, can you help putting those two to bed? Put that guy on your bed, will you? I can't stand him." Dumpty said coldly.

Oz spluttered a 'yes' and proceeded to take Humpty, but, the Liam-san-lookalike smiled and carried Humpty. "I will help. B-Rabbit, no, your name is Oz, isn't it?" Liam-san, no, March Hare smiled warmly and called him by his name. "Yeah…" Oz answered. After they put Elliot and Humpty to bed they returned to the messed-up living room. "I'm sorry, because of Hatter; it had to be such a mess." He apologized. Dumpty muttered a quiet 'never mind' and handed the teabags to the brown-haired man. March Hare thanked them and handed Dumpty some sort of key. "If you use this key, you'll be able to find a door to the human world. I'm contracted, so I don't need this. But, I'm sure that you, Humpty, and Oz will need it, right?" Dumpty nodded. He then muttered a very quiet 'thank you' before sending March Hare off.

"Goodbye. And tell Hatter to not show himself in front of Humpty anymore." March Hare didn't answer, but only smiled and left. Dumpty looked horridly solemn, but he asked Oz to sit down. "You have questions, don't you?" Dumpty asked as he poured the cold tea that Humpty made before. "I do…" Oz answered. "I will answer them. Please, take a seat."

When both of them are seated, the curtain that led to the beds was opened. "Humpty? You should be in bed." Dumpty said with worried tone, but he didn't help the quivering Humpty to stand. "No, I'll join in too." She stated stubbornly. Dumpty nodded and asked her to sit as well.

"Well then, Oz, ask your questions."


End file.
